Caesar
Caesar is the adopted son of the Mayor of Greede. He joins Leonard's Team when he becomes the pactmaker of Larvayne the Dragon Knight. From the second game he has succeded his father and became the Mayor of Greede. Personality Caesar is, at first glance, the spoiled son of Count Drisdall of Greede, content is his royalty and more then willing to take advantage of his privilege. He spends much of his time flirting with women, having fun, and partying, which is clearly not behavior becoming of the son of a count. However, Caesar never seems concerned. Caesar's good looks and happy demeanor help cement his easy-going nature. It is safe to say that many of the women in Greede have at least passing interest in the young man, and are often seen excitedly whispering amongst themselves when Caesar is near. Smiles, waves and shy hellos greet him wherever he goes. However, beneath his easy-going nature lies a clever mind and honest nature. Though Caesar seems careless and overly easy-going, he actually tends to do his best to please everyone, including the Count, his sometimes demanding father. Why he actively encourages citizens to have something of a low expectation for him is a mystery, but he definitely embraces their interpretation when it suits him. However, his true nature is never far beneath the surface. When confronted with the Master Dragon, an enraged beast seemingly bent on eliminating Leonard and his friends, Caesar's inner spirit shines through and reveals him as a kindred spirit, and the man destined to hold the Ark that unleashes the Dragon Knight. Caesar seemingly plays match maker in the team as he instantly notices Yulie feelings for Leonard he, reluctantly, doesn't flirt with her or Cisna throughout the entire series out of respect for their and Leonard's feelings Story ''White Knight Chronicles Dragons of Greede Caesar first arrives at the corpse of the Ancient Dragon and offers a silent prayer, Later he allows the team into his mansion as they deliver the Goddess of Lepanne statue. He is able to deduce that it is real as he made the fake one for his dad. Revealing what he did, his father predictably gets mad and kicks him out of the house for awhile. With this, he requests to hang with Leonard and the others and Eldore accepts. He then asks Leonard if he is Yulie's boyfriend finding her attractive, however he lets her go as he senses her feelings for Leonard. So he decides to flirt with the equally beautiful but more deadly Kara. He leads the team to Amir the Demithor's handler and they raise the city to the Bunker Loads. As they are about to enter, Caesar makes a crack that Cisna must be smoking hot if Leonard is so obsessed with saving her. Inside the temple, Caesar tries to save the Dragon Matriarch but instead she gives him the Dragon ark allowing him to become the Dragon Knight. With his new power and resolve, Caesar attacks Belcitane's Gigas form and defeats it. He then watches in horror as Shapur kills Belcitane for his constant failures. As he arrives home, he hears his father has passed away and left him a note. As he reads it, he learns his father knew all along that the statue he gave him was fake but he was happy that Caesar tried to give him peace before he died. He further divulges how Caesar came into his possession and reveals a man named Medius gave him to him. He then wrote that he truly loved Caesar despite his idiotic traits and that Caesar will and always has been his son causing Caesar to cry. With new found resolve, Caesar goes in search for Medius with the others. Betrayals and Bugs Upon arriving in Balandor to find Madius, Caesar becomes distraught when he learns Leonard his "tour quide" doesn't know Medius. After searching they instead find his son Setti. Caesar then realizes he has gained ''Dragon Sight and sees Eldore is still a mystery. Setti is later found being attacked by trolls but the Black Knight saves him and much to Caesar's confusion, Leonard battles the knight. Yulie then fills Caesar in that the Black Knight is evil which is all Caesar needed to hear as he aids Leonard and together they easily defeat it. Setti tells him the story of the Knights and as he is apparently killed. After this, the Magi leader Grazel gives him and Leonard an ultimatum: Hand over the arks, or Cisna dies. Caesar and Leonard agree without a second thought and go to Frass Chasm for the trade where Cisna tells them why she set the trade up here, so he or Leonard can get the Talion sword. As they run into the Windwalkers fighting a monster, he explains what they do with the monster's gas and sets up camp at Eldore's request. During watch, he realizes Kara is the Black Knight's pactmaker but also realizes that she is just a part of General Dragias so he decides to keep said information to himself. As they save Rocco, Caesar falls off a cliff and Kara saves him as the Black Knight proving Caesar's theory to Kara that she can turn to the light. As the Windwalkers capture them, Casar tries to convince them they took a wrong turn until Rocco saves them. After reaching the trade point, Caesar hands over his ark alongside Leonard and gets Cisna back. However sees through the charade and realizes it's a fake Cisna meant to kill them and break the pacts. As he warns everyone, Kara attacks him and a battle for Talion begins as Caesar holds Kara and the Gigas off for Leonard to get the sword. As Kara flees with the Magi, Caesar tries to convince her to stay good but she leaves as a greaver attacks and the Windwalkers save them. The Sun King With yet another failure, Setti returns and tells them where the team must go, but Caesar realizes that Setti is lying because his boots aren't dirty meaning he didn't climb the mountain, he flew. Regardless, he plays along and reveals the truth behind the "Dragias" after Leonard and Yulie question him about Kara's involvement with King Valtos's assassination. As they reach Sinca village, he learns his, Kara's, and Leonard's origins and believes Eldore really killed King Valtos. With his escape, Setti leads them into the Dogma Rift. After leading them to the Dogma Palace's doorstep, Setti suggests a break and they make camp. As Magi soldiers sneak up on them, Caesar, Leonard, and Yulie expose Setti as he tries to have the Magi kill them in their sleep. Eldore's planned return helps them prove that Caesar's initial theory is correct, Setti is Grazel. Leonard then goes further into the rift and they find the palace where Grazel awaits them with his knight, the Sun King. As Cisna siphons its power and Grazel stabs her, Caesar takes up arms against Kara so Leonard can save the fallen princess. Emerging victorious, Caesar tries to tell her that Setti is wrong and trying to stop his dark side Grazel; alongside Leonard, they acknowledge each other as more than friends and siblings. Moved by this Kara agrees and denounces the Magi, a bad thing to do when the Magi's loyal assassin is behind her. Shocked by her assassination and theft of her ark, Caesar promises her that he and their "brother" Leonard will stop their other brother Grazel. He leaves her body behind crying for being unable to truly save her in the end. On Cisna's new Monoship the Mighty Airship Shahgna, Caesar laments about the new war that is eventually to come. He is last seen outside Rapacci's Wines drinking with Eldore and checking out two young ladies maybe because one of them looked like Kara from behind. ''White Knight Chronicles II Dragons of the Dead Caesar aids the team against a Magi Dragon and brings them back with him to Greede, where he reveals he has become Mayor. Here, he reveals there is some sort of desease being spread from a Zombie Dragon. When it appears, Caesar does battle with it and defeats it, however the problem persists. Later, Caesar goes back in time to recieve a powerful spear from his father which aids him and his Dragon Knight. With the other's help, Caesar slays the zombie dragon for good and frees Greede from its grasp. Seeing the trouble his friends are getting into, Caesar goes with them to war. Albana's Peril Caesar helps liberate Albana from Magi oppression and gets a powerful artifact Return of the Black Knight When Cisna reveals Magi forces gathering in Greydall Plain, Caesar and Leonard take the team there to confront them. However, Caesar goes into a rage when he sees Shapur, the man who killed Kara there and using her Black Knight! Caesar works alongside Leonard in the battle for revenge however, as Leonard's health takes a turn for the worse thanks to the Black Knight's poisoned blade, Caesar is left the sole protector of Balandor. With this, he realizes he cannot chase after Shapur and avenge Kara and instead goes to help Leonard. The Moon Maiden Caesar can't help but try to make light of the situation (his way of coping) and tease Yulie about her feelings for Leonard earning him mean looks from the worried young lady and Eldore. With Magi forces approaching, he valiantly defends Balandor but being outnumbered and working the long hours takes its toll on him. His relief comes in the form of Yulie who becomes the pactmaker of the Moon Maiden giving him well needed rest and support. Wrath of the Sun King Working alongside Yulie, Caesar teaches her how to better control her Knight as they succeed in repelling Magi forces. His resolves becomes further strengthen when their ally Scardigne reveals he is in fact Kara, alive and well, in disguise. Siege of Red Horned Island Caesar leads the charge within the Magi HQ with the rest of the team since Leonard is still injured. Soon, he and the others are halted by a super Gigas. Leonard then arrives to aid him as the defeat it and barely escape its wrath. Seeing it destroy the island, Caesar becomes shocked to see a giant floating rise out of the remains. On his order, the Demithor rises up and stops the castle from attacking Balandor. Rise of Madoras Infiltrating the castle, Caesar joins with Leonard and Yulie in a battle of Knights against Grazel and Shapur. All Knights assembled, they somehow are absorbed into Leonard for Madoras's awakening. Caesar leads the gang against Clyde Ledom as Madoras arrives and kills Grazel and Shapur and turn into the Demon Knight. With nothing to fight back against, Caesar and the group fight long enough for Cisna to unleash a spell to save Leonard and win the war. In the end, Caesar returns to Greede with Kara. Relationships Kara Caesar later takes an interest in Kara, discovering her identity as the Black Knight. In spite of a heated relationship the pair form a strong bond which Kara refers to as friendship but Caesar admits is more. The pair also eventually remembered childhood memories of running through fields together while holding hands. Abilities Caesar is unable to learn Staff and Bow weapon skills. Though a light-hearted individual, he apparently possess high intelligence and leadership skills as the succeded his father as Mayor of Greede and is aparently well liked by the people. Master Dragoon Though the player can customize what weapon to give characters, Caesar's canonical weapon is a spear. Like his knight, Caesar is a dragoon (ironic diven his knight is the "''Dragon" knight) a spearman. He is very skilled with the spear before he gain the knight's ark as he killed two fire lizards without the knight's aid, even being complimented by Eldore on his abilities. Incorruptus Caesar is the pactmaker of the Dragon Knight Larvayne. After the death of the Dragon Matriarch, he gained his Knight. This Knight is particularly powerful, as it single-handedly defeated the superior Gigas Sargatanas in the first game despite having only just been activated by Caesar, and during the second game, it managed to held off a massive attack of Magi troops, including Gigas for some days straight during the battle of Greydall Plain though eventually Caesar nearly collapsed from exaustion. This Knight battles using spears and also possess wings giving it flight capabilities. This Knight gives Caeser a number of dragon-related abilities such as the Dragon Sight, which allows him to look into the hearts of people to see their true intentions. His Knight's Ark is a large vermillion belt with a buckle shaped like a dragon's head. Category:White Knight Chronicles characters Category:Characters Category:Pactmaker